Dk64rules (series) II Part 3: She Loves Me....He Loves Her Not....
Prologue J.C.: I'm here, sir....I'm here.... Eight: Good.... Amy: Can we go in now? Dk64rules (series) II Part 3: She Loves Me....He Loves Her Not.... Written by Dk64rules Starring.... Sixty Four Eight Bit Amy Cerato Jayl Cel Mick Cool Chapter 1: Is He Serious?! Sixty: So, we need a Void. Mick Cool: Where can we get one? Sixty: Maybe my old N-64 still has some power left in it. and Sixty run downstairs Mick Cool: Hey, where's your mom? Sixty: At work. Hey, here it is! Mick Cool: Okay, so where's the Void? Sixty: N-64, make the portal open! Void appears Mick Cool: Cool. Let's go! Sixty: Let's! and M.C. jump into the Void Eight: Here we are, Amy. The Grand Foyer. Amy: It's amazing! Eight: Seven floors of amazing. beeps, and troops come down Amy: What's going on?! Eight: Sixty and Mick Cool! They're here! Amy: What? Eight: 7, 8, 9! Show our visitors why we have no visitors! 7, 8, and 9: Yes, sir! Sixty: Hey, there's the castle. Mick Cool: Yeah..... 7: Hello, Sixty! Sixty: Aah! Seven! 8: Hahaha! It's Mick Cool! Mick Cool: Aah! Eight! 9: Hehehe, it's the visitors! Sixty and Mick Cool: Aah! Nine! Eight Bit: C'mon, Amy! To the master bedroom! Amy: Why...there?! Eight Bit: It's the....safest room in the castle! Amy: Oh.....ok then. Chapter 2: Battle in the Void! Sixty: Um..... Mick Cool:.... 7: Hyaaah! Sixty: Whoa! dodges 7's blade Sixty: Heeeeeeeeyah! knocks 7 over with the force of the Angelic Blade Mick Cool: Take this! Cool emits a blue beam from his hands 7: Argh! Ugh.... passes out, 8 and 9 lift their swords Sixty: Mick Cool! Blast 'em! Mick Cool: Taste this! blue beam blasts the heads of 8 and 9 clear off, leaving the beheaded bodies to fall over and die Sixty: Powerful! stabs 7 in the back with the Angelic Blade; 7 dies Sixty: Storm the castle! Mick Cool: Right! Chapter 3: Mystery of the Castle and M.C. storm the castle Eight: Amy, they're inside! Amy: Sixty's here? Eight: Get him out of your mind. I'll take care of this. Amy: Okay, what can I do? Eight: You know what, spit in this bottle. Amy: O....k..... Eight: Good. jumps out to the foyer Sixty: Eight! Eight: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Mick Cool: Take this! Eight: Ruka! Come! Ruka bottle: Right! transforms into a giant globby monster called Rukanomuco, Eight's most trusted steed Eight: Hyah! jumps atop Rukanomuco and orders him to charge Sixty: Aaaaah! Mick Cool: Yah! emits another blue beam that burns Rukanomuco's left eye Eight: Uh oh. blue fire on Rukanomuco spreads around him, now Rukanomuco is dead and flaming Eight: Aaah! jumps up to the master bedroom door, just seconds away from being incinerated. Sixty: Ha! blasts a light beam from the Angelic Blade Eight: Gaah! hit! Sixty: Direct hit! See? Mick Cool: Kablamo! blasts tons of blue beams at the master bedroom Eight: Amy....is in there.... Sixty: Stop! Mick Cool, stop! beams keep on coming Sixty: No! master bedroom explodes Sixty: Amy! Mick Cool: Yes! Eight: Urgh.... Amy: Aaaaaah! falls to the floor Amy: Ow.... Mick Cool: Huhuhuhhahahaha! Sixty: Mick Cool! Cool transforms into Eight Eight: Ha! I am the real Eight! I stayed behind as Mick Cool in the city! Mick Cool could never make those blue beams! Eight by the master bedroom turns into Mick Cool, who is dead Sixty: Mick Cool! He's dead! I....killed him..... Eight: But I am not the villain......I did not call Ruka, and he had no intention of..... Sixty: Then who was it?! ???: Hehehe..... Who is this new ??? Will Amy survive? Is this the end of the series? Read Part 4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters